Joking
by SanityLimits
Summary: Love and sadness always mixed together when meeting friends that you haven't see in so long. But there are always those kinds of jokes that always manages to go wrong and lead you into trouble...Troubles that have no limits to how far it will lead you to...


Everyday...

Every, single, _freaking_ day...

I think about her. Kimiko. Kimiko Tohomiko, the _**love**_ of my life.

Although I have to admit, it didn't happen immediately, it took time...Lots of time. And yeah, I never considered her that at first. And sure, I've always considered it as "missing her the most..." I've considered it as nostalgia, and tried to get over it...But failing miserably. I even tried to forgot about her, because I was _so _distracted by thinking about her, I couldn't do _anything. _

But nevertheless, I knew something was happening though; ever since that warm, fuzzy feelings. Yeah, that feeling when you feel so excited thinking about someone that you could accidentally jump out a window from the 20th floor of a building and break every, single one of your bones and it still wouldn't calm it down.

Okay, maybe not _that _extreme, but you get my point, right?

But ever since we depart from the temple. Ever since...Our time as Xiaolin Dragons were up, and the new, younger ones came and took over the responsibilities of "saving the world." When we were saying our goodbyes, and the moment she disappeared from my sight... No, actually, it's when she just took that _one step _off that temple.

That's when it started.

These feelings came by; and like how it always is at first, very mild. But then, it just continuously grow and then you just try to dismiss them. But no, that doesn't happen does it? Instead, it just grows until you can't be able to handle it anymore. Then you start to think crazy...Talk crazy...Act crazy...And well, the list of things you do can do with "crazy" in it goes on.

And now, here I am...At the front door of the address that I assume to that double-floored house that usually have two families living in it and assuming that Kimiko lives in one of these floors. Ringing her door bell and just waiting for her...Waiting for a few minutes that feel like an eternity...Just waiting...

And now, if I think about it, just doing this makes me feel stupid. Going from Brazil and all the way to Japan. Spending about a few thousands of dollars to get here. Going through all the trouble of asking Japanese people who speak Japanese, until one...Or two people I met knew English and told me where Kimiko's house was. Oh, also having a small bouquet of flowers and hiding it behind my back.

All of this just for a girl that I missed dearly...But it's all worth it, right?

After moments of waiting, the door _finally _opened and a semi-tall Japanese woman with hair that was waist-long with dark blue eyes came out...I have to admit, the woman also did look pretty. She looked at me carefully; and thankfully, spoke in English, "Oh hello...?"

"Oh, uh...Hi," I said nervously, not expecting her not speak Japanese first, "You know English?" Okay, _that _was stupid of me to say.

"Yes...You don't seem like a person who knows Japanese, so I thought that you knew English," The woman responded back. Apparently, she knew saw my Brazilian look and decided to spare me the Japanese problem I've been having lately.

"Yeah...," I responded sheepishly, "Anyways...I'm looking for...Looking for..."

I couldn't finish my response for that pretty long time. I don't know what was going on with me! Why can't I say her name? I've said it plenty of times before, but why not now?

"For?" The Japanese woman questioned impatiently as she raise her eyebrows, "I'm waiting..."

"For...Uh..." I stumbled on my words. I can't say her name! Why?

Finally, she got angry with me and scowled angrily at me, "Listen, I'm busy. I've got bills to pay, work paper to fill, job applications to do, and college work to finish. So, just _say _who you're looking for, or I'm closing this door!"

That shocked me and made me...Well, squeak. I couldn't even talk after that, and she rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever," The angry Japanese woman huffled as she was closing the door.

"Wait!" I screamed as I stopped the door from closing and dropping that bouquet of flowers I was holding.

"What now?" She screamed angrily back at me.

"I'm looking for Kimiko Tohomiko! Do you know where she is?" I quickly spoke. Wow, _now _I say her name, huh?

The Japanese woman stopped looking so angry and just laughed a little. Did I say something funny? Then the Japanese woman laughed, "Wow, it's been a while since I've had a visitor. Hello then!"

Seriously...This woman...Was Kimiko Tohomiko...

Well, I've should've figure it was her since she spoke to me in English. But dang, she's changed since the last time I've seen her! Is six years really _that _long?

"Oh hi then!" I squeaked in an uptight manner, "You remember me, right? I'm Rai...The Brazilian dude from the Xiaolin Temple!"

"Oh, Rai! I didn't recognize you, you've changed!" Kimiko beamed happily at me, "You look more...Neater now."

I just laughed at that, though I felt a bit offended. Wasn't I neat-looking before? I'm going to have to change that habit of mine.

"Yeah...And you look more...Fancier," I stumbled to find the right words to say without trying to not confess my feelings at the same time. It'd be too awkward if I did, and the least I want to do...Was to make things awkward.

"Thanks!" Kimiko smiled at me and then added, "What are you doing here anyways? Wasn't the trip from Brazil to here expensive?"

"Yeah...Like a couple thousands," I mumbled angrily at that, but then adding something cheerful, "I just came here to see you. I've missed you!"

Now, I regret admitting that.

"Aw, you shouldn't have, Rai," Kimiko responded sadly, "But I thank you for it though."

"Eh, it doesn't matter," I lied, "Anyways, if you have time tonight...Maybe you would like to go out with me?"

Wow, I admit. I'm acting so bold...But so stupid at the time.

Kimiko laughed, "You mean, like a date?"

"Well, maybe. If you like to think about it that way!" I laughed, thinking that there might be some chance that she and I could date.

But something wrong happened. After I said that, Kimiko just softly and sadly laughed as she looked down on the ground. Seeing her this way worried me, did I do something wrong?

"You were always so funny, weren't you? But...Thanks for trying to cheer me up this time," Kimiko said softly, "But...They told you about it too, right? Omi and Clay?"

What? Okay, _now _I'm confused. I asked, "About what?"

"About my ex-boyfriend breaking up with me for a prostitute," Kimiko responded sadly, "And how it broke my heart when he did."

You know what, _now _I feel stupid! Even I know that asking a girl out when she just recently broken up with someone else was the _worst _way to ask them out! Why didn't she tell me about this before?

Attempting to fix everything, I quickly stuttered, "K-Kimiko. W-W-Wait! I-"

"It's alright Rai!" Kimiko interrupted as she was about to close the door, "Thanks for pretending to like me just so you can cheer me up."

"But Kimiko, wait!" I stopped her again, and unintentionally said, "I just don't _like_ you, Kimiko! I really do _love _you!"

Then silence came by. Kimiko registering what I said. Me processing what I just admitted to her. And the silence finally becoming awkward.

Kimiko broke that silence and gave me a sad smile, with softly spoken words that was sad with a bit of happiness in it, "Thank you...For joking around with me." Then the door slowly closed in front of me.

I stood there for a long time before I sighed. I picked up the bouquet I dropped and looked at the door again. Then I placed my head on the door and sighed again; but this time, being more heavy.

Not only did I get rejected, she didn't take my words seriously.

"Thank you...For joking around with me..." I whispered what Kimiko whispered to me a moment ago.

Then I turned around and took that one step away from her house...

Just that one step away from her house...

* * *

The phone rang in the Tohomiko's residence and Kimiko picked it up and answered it in Japanese, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the Japanese Police Department," The person over the phone responded seriously in Japanese, "Are you Kimiko Tohomiko?"

Worried, she said in Japanese, "Yes, I am. Why are you looking for me?"

"Yes, one of the police found a tanned man with bouquet on his hand and a note on it that translated to your name in English," he responded, "And we wondered if you could help us identity who he is to us?"

"A bouquet?" Kimiko questioned confusingly in Japanese, "Rai? Was the man named Raimundo Pedrosa? What happened to him?"

Then for a short while the police officer said in Japanese, "We believe that's who he was..."

And when mentioned what happened to the poor man...That poor man...Kimiko dropped her phone and fell onto her knees, covering her face in shame...

"Oh Rai," Kimiko whispered sadly to herself, as she had no one else to say this too, "You _weren't_ joking around when you said you loved me...Were you?"


End file.
